


Hamilton Reacts To Hamilton

by Aro_Alex_Ace



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Concept, F/M, Hamilton reacts to Hamilton, I hope it'll be a good read, It's actually a quite simple, Listen I've already written it down in my mind, Original Characters to answer questions, Time Travel, but I wanted to write this, done before, now I'm just rambling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aro_Alex_Ace/pseuds/Aro_Alex_Ace
Summary: For those interested, it's your average Hamilton-Reacts-To-Hamilton fic... at least I think it is, I've only read three. Essentially the people who hamilton was based on get thrown forward in time in order to watch Hamilton, an American Musical. There's two original characters, one there to explain the History side of things, and the other there to make the technical side of things make sense... such as time travel. They're going to be watching the version of Hamilton unleashed on Disney Plus, and it's most likely going to be a lot of emotions, so please enjoy.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Introduction

Confusion flooded the room as everyone began to stand up. Out of the eleven people standing there, no one knew what was going on, nor how they got into this green walled room with the only piece of furniture in it being a table, with a variety of pieces of paper sitting on it.

  
Suddenly an unfamiliar voice flooded the room, somehow bouncing off the walls but not actually coming from any seen person.

  
" 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘧 2073, 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘐'𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘴, 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘈𝘭𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘏𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴." There was a short pause before the voice spoke again." 𝘐 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥, 𝘐 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 1780, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘗𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘪𝘢 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 2073, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴. 𝘕𝘰𝘸, 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘦𝘵. 𝘖𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘫𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘝𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦."

  
There were a few murmurs from the group as everyone shuffled to the table, each grabbing their cards before moving through the door to the right of the table, the second room was a bit bigger than the first, with fourteen seats in two rows of seven, facing a large black tv screen.

  
" Hello!" The girl who had been waiting in that room spoke up once everyone was inside." My name is Victoria Johnson, I'm a major in American History, a huge fan of musical theater, and your guide for the time you are here."

  
There was silence for a few seconds before eventually, someone spoke." It's nice to meet you, Ma'am, my name is Aaron Burr."

  
" It's nice to meet you as well, of course, I know all of your names, which connects to why you are all here. You've been brought here to the future in order to watch a musical based around the life of Alexander Hamilton." She gestured to the man while she spoke." It follows his story from the time he arrived in America to his death, all of you are here because you each played a part in his story, as will be mentioned during the musical. Now please take a seat, the card you got will tell you which seat is yours. You can all talk to each other for five minutes before I'll talk about Hamilton, the musical, a bit more, and then Katelyn will start the musical."

  
Angelica Schuyler spoke up." Katelyn? Who is that?"

  
" Oh! Right, you haven't met her yet... well, met her in person yet, Katelyn Willows is my roommate and girlfriend, and the owner of the voice you first heard when you arrived in our time. She majors in The Science Of Time, and also isn't a very social person, which is why she was the one who built the machine that brought you all here, and is also why I'm the one talking to you and she's taking care of starting the musical as well as keeping track of your reactions to different scenes."

  
" 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘝𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘧 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘦, 𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯, 𝘢𝘴 𝘝𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘯𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳, 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘈 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘎. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯, 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯, 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘈 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘴 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯."

  
Once the voice stopped speaking everyone began to shuffle, eventually ending up in their assigned seat. Aaron Burr sat in seat 1A, with George Washington to his right, next to the general was an empty seat before Alexander and Eliza. Angelica sat next to her sister, and the row ended with Victoria. Behind the last seat in the first row, there was another empty seat, next to which sat James Madison, who was sitting next to his fellow member of the second continental congress, Thomas Jefferson. Peggy Schuyler sat behind her new brother-in-law, and was seated in between Jefferson and John Laurence. The latter of the two sat next to two of his friends, with the row ending with Hercules Mulligan.

  
After everyone was seated, people began to speak with those close to them, with Madison, Burr, Washington, and Victoria staying silent. Thomas Jefferson was spilling all of his thoughts to his colleague only nodding in response. The three Schuyler sisters were speaking, Peggy was leaning over the front row, as was Alexander Hamilton, looking over his shoulder to speak with his three friends.

  
Five minutes passed before Victoria stood up again and everyone went silent to listen to what she had to say." In just a moment we will start watching Hamilton, an American Musical which, as I mentioned, was based around the life of Alexander Hamilton, as well as some of the people around him, most specifically the people in this very room, my self excluded. It was written and performed by a man named Lin-Manuel Miranda in the two-thousand and tens, this musical as well as 1776, another musical based around American Independence, where what inspired me to start learning American History, and I'm sure it has done the same for many others. Now just a quick warning for some members of the audience before we start." As she spoke she glared towards the back right corner." Over half of the cast members in Hamilton are people of color, including the actors playing the majority of this room's occupants, however, in today's times most of us do not stand for negativity towards other humans, so it'd be in your best interest to keep your mouths shut about such topics. Without further ado I present to you, Hamilton, an American Musical, written by Lin-Manuel Miranda, filmed in 2016 and shared with audiences on July 3rd of 2020."


	2. Alexander Hamilton

" Why's there a castle? What's Disney?" Everyone started asking questions almost automatically, causing Victoria to sigh before explaining.

" Disney is a company that makes movies, which is what you're watching right now, I understand this technology didn't exist in your time but I'm also not the right person to go through all the explaining for that sort of stuff. And the castle is there because it's part of Disney's logo."

𝐊𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐈𝐈𝐈:  
"𝐋𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐝."

There was quite a bit of grumbling throughout the room, some even booing at the screen while the Audience shown on the television cheered.

𝐊𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐈𝐈𝐈:  
" 𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞, 𝐭𝐨 𝐇𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐭𝐨𝐧, 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐂𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐜 𝐃𝐞𝐯𝐢𝐜𝐞𝐬, 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐏𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐨𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐡𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐕𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐡𝐢𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐝... 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲 𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐰."

Angelica turned to Victoria, a confused look on her face." I thought this show was about Alexander, why is he saying it's his show?"

" It's meant as a joke."

Then the music started up, and everyone's attention fully turned to the screen, before the group collectively turned to Victoria as an actor walked on stage.

" That's Leslie Odom Jr. who plays Aaron Burr, and yes he is a person of color."

𝐀𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐧 𝐁𝐮𝐫𝐫:  
" 𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐚 𝐛𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐝, 𝐨𝐫𝐩𝐡𝐚𝐧, 𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐞-"

" Excuse You-!"

𝐀𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐧 𝐁𝐮𝐫𝐫:  
" 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐚 𝐒𝐜𝐨𝐭𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐧, 𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐝𝐝𝐥𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐚 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐂𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐛𝐲 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐪𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐫, 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐚𝐫?"

" John Laurens," Victoria spoke without even turning away from the screen, already knowing the question everyone was wondering as another actor came on screen." Played by Anthony Ramos."

" Cool!"

𝐉𝐨𝐡𝐧 𝐋𝐚𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐬:  
" 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐧-𝐝𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫."

A gasp came from a few members of the audience and those who sat near Alexander offered him their sympathy.

𝐉𝐨𝐡𝐧 𝐋𝐚𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐬:  
" 𝐆𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐟𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫, 𝐛𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐛𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟-𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐛𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐚 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐫."

" Fourteen!?"

𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐬 𝐝𝐞 𝐋𝐚𝐟𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞:  
" 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐬."

" Marquis de Lafayette, portrayed by Daveed Diggs."

𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐬 𝐝𝐞 𝐋𝐚𝐟𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞:  
" 𝐇𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐤𝐞𝐩𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐮𝐩, 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐨𝐟, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞𝐠, 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐥, 𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐰, 𝐨𝐫 𝐛𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐫."

" That's illegal."

" Yet necessary for Survival, and before I get any questions, the next man on stage is Okieriete Onaodowan who plays Hercules Mulligan."

𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐜𝐮𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐌𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐚𝐧:  
" 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐚 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐞𝐯𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐬𝐚𝐰 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐮𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐩, 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧. 𝐏𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐥 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞, 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐟𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧."

" He wrote his way to America?"

𝐀𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐧 𝐁𝐮𝐫𝐫:  
" 𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐥, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐤𝐢𝐝 𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐚𝐧𝐞, 𝐦𝐚𝐧-"

" Yeah, I guess he did."

𝐀𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐧 𝐁𝐮𝐫𝐫:  
" 𝐓𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐮𝐩 𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝, 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐞𝐝𝐮𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞, 𝐦𝐚𝐧?"

𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐇𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐭𝐨𝐧:  
" 𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐇𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐭𝐨𝐧."

Nearly everyone in the room joined in saying that line, the majority of the group sounding quite exasperated.

𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐇𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐭𝐨𝐧:  
" 𝐌𝐲 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐇𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐭𝐨𝐧, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐚 𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐧'𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭, 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭."

" We don't have to wait."

" You've already done enough!"

" Eliza is going to be the next on stage, played by Phillipa Soo."

𝐄𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐚 𝐒𝐜𝐡𝐮𝐲𝐥𝐞𝐫:  
" 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐭, 𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐢𝐭, 𝐝𝐞𝐛𝐭-𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐧, 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐝-𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐧, 𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐟-𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧' 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐬𝐢𝐜𝐤, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐤, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤."

A gasp shot through the room.

𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐭𝐨𝐧:  
" 𝐌𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐧, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧' 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐫𝐮𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐚 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, ' 𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟,' 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧' 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧' 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐟."

" That was Chris Jackson, playing General George Washington.

𝐀𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐧 𝐁𝐮𝐫𝐫:  
" 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧' 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐨 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐭𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐚 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐭𝐮𝐭𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐭𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧. 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤𝐢𝐧', 𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐫𝐤𝐢𝐧' 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐨𝐫𝐝, 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧' 𝐬𝐮𝐠𝐚𝐫 𝐜𝐚𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐮𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐚𝐟𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐝, 𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐢𝐧' 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐧-"

" That is also illegal."

𝐀𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐧 𝐁𝐮𝐫𝐫:  
" 𝐏𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧' 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐰 𝐨𝐟 𝐚 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐩 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝, 𝐢𝐧 𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐘𝐨𝐫𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐦𝐚𝐧."

𝐂𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐮𝐬:  
" 𝐈𝐧 𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐘𝐨𝐫𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐦𝐚𝐧, 𝐢𝐧 𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐘𝐨𝐫𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐦𝐚𝐧, 𝐢𝐧 𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐘𝐨𝐫𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐦𝐚𝐧, 𝐢𝐧 𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐘𝐨𝐫𝐤, 𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐘𝐨𝐫𝐤-!"

𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐇𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐭𝐨𝐧:  
" 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐖𝐚𝐢𝐭!"

𝐂𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐮𝐬:  
" 𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐇𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐭𝐨𝐧, 𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐇𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐭𝐨𝐧, 𝐰𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞! 𝐎𝐡, 𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐇𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐭𝐨𝐧, 𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐇𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐭𝐨𝐧, 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐀𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞?  
𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐫𝐞𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞? 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞!"

𝐀𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐧 𝐁𝐮𝐫𝐫:  
" 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐩 𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐛𝐨𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦! 𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐦𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧' 𝐮𝐩 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦! 𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐩 𝐀𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦!"

" What!?"

𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐬 𝐝𝐞 𝐋𝐚𝐟𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐜𝐮𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐌𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐚𝐧:  
" 𝐖𝐞, 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐦."

" Absolutely!"

𝐉𝐨𝐡𝐧 𝐋𝐚𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐬:  
" 𝐌𝐞, 𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐦."

" What!?"

" No!"

Apart from those two voices, everyone else was stricken with grief as the music continued.

𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐭𝐨𝐧:  
" 𝐌𝐞, 𝐈 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦."

" I always have."

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐒𝐜𝐡𝐮𝐲𝐥𝐞𝐫, 𝐄𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐚 𝐇𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐭𝐨𝐧, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐏𝐞𝐠𝐠𝐲 𝐒𝐜𝐡𝐮𝐲𝐥𝐞𝐫:  
" 𝐌𝐞, 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦."

" I'm sorry," Eliza spoke up," who are they?"

𝐀𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐧 𝐁𝐮𝐫𝐫:  
" 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐦𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐨𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦."

" I'm sorry, what!?"

" What did you do!?"

" Wait, wait, everyone stop," Victoria got up in an attempt to calm the group down." That hasn't happened yet, you're all going to be sent back to the time you came from after this, keeping this knowledge with you, so that you can avoid this in your time! And believe me, all reasons behind the death will be explained later on, just please, no fighting, at least for now?"

Those who had stood up grumbled before sitting back in their seats.

𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐇𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐭𝐨𝐧:  
" 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐚 𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐧'𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭!"

𝐂𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐮𝐬:  
" 𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞, 𝐦𝐚𝐧?"

𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐇𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐭𝐨𝐧:  
" 𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐇𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐭𝐨𝐧."


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Chorus:**

**" 1776"**

Victoria began to mutter a song under her breath." We're waiting for the chirp, chirp, chirp, of an eaglet being born, waiting for the chirp, chirp, chirp, on this humid Monday morning in this congressional incubator."

**Chorus:**

**" New York City"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" That depends. Who's asking?"**

" The man you'll murder in the future," Angelica muttered, just loud enough for the people seated next to her to hear, the oldest of the Schuyler sisters still being rightfully irked about what she had learned in the last song.

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Oh, well, sure, sir, I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir. I have been looking for you."**

" That sounded kind of creepy."

**Aaron Burr:**

**" I'm getting nervous..."**

" Rightly."

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Sir, I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study, when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" You punched the bursar."**

The general sighed in slight annoyance." Alexander."

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Yes! I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid. So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" It was my parents' dying wish before they passed..."**

The few people in the room who were actually still speaking to Burr sent him looks of sympathy, which he ignored, keeping his gaze turned to the screen.

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan! God, I wish there was a war, then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for-!"**

This caused even more people to groan internally, knowing Alexander all too well when it came to matters like this one.

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Can I buy you a drink?"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" That would be nice..."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice... Talk less-."**

" Hah!"

" As if that would ever actually work."

" To be fair, he wouldn't know that... yet."

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" What?"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**"** **Smile more, d** **on't let them know what you're against or what you're for."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" You can't be serious."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" You wanna get ahead?"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Yes."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead-"**

**John Laurens:**

**" Ay, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! What time is it?"**

" That's me! I'm on stage!"

**Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Showtime!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Like I said..."**

**John Laurens:**

**" Showtime! Showtime! Yo! I'm John Laurens in the place to be! Two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three! Those redcoats don't want it with me, 'cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free!"**

" Pop chick-a pop?"

" What?"

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say 'Bonsoir!' Tell the King 'Casse toi!' Who's the best?C'est moi!"**

**Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Brrrah, brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan, u** **p in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said 'Come again?' Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course, it's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets-"**

Angelica glared at the actor on screen before turning to glare at the actual Hercules Mulligan, who slightly shrunk back in fear.

**John Laurens:**

**"No more sex, pour me another brew, son! Let's raise a couple more..."**

**John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" To the revolution!"**

**John Laurens:**

**" Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!"**

**Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Aaron Burr!"**

**John Laurens:**

**" Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand, you spit. I'm 'a sit. We'll see where we land."**

Some booing came from the back right corner of the room, apparently having the same thought process as their on-screen versions.

**John Laurens:**

**" Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?"**

The actual Alexander grinned at the screen.

**John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Ooh!** **Who you? Who you? Who are you?** **Ooh, who is this kid?** **What's he gonna do?"**


	4. My Shot

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I am not throwin' away my shot."**

" Obviously you will by the end of this."

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I am not throwin' away my shot."**

Alexander smiled at the screen.

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy, and hungry, and I'm not throwin' away my shot! I'ma get a scholarship to King's College, I probably shouldn't brag, but dang, I amaze and astonish."**

" That is bragging."

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish, I gotta holler just to be heard, with every word, I drop knowledge. I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal, tryna reach my goal my power of speech, unimpeachable."**

" Debatable."

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Only nineteen but my mind is older, these New York City streets get colder, I shoulder every burden, every disadvantage, I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish, I walk these streets famished! The plan is to fan this spark into a flame, but damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name! I am the-"**

**Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R we are meant to be-"**

" But he hasn't told them his name yet? How do they know?"

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" A colony that runs independently, meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly, essentially, they tax us relentlessly, then King George turns around, runs a spendin' spree. He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free, so there will be a revolution in this century! Enter me!"**

**John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" He says in parentheses."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**"** **Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me,** **I will lay down my life if it sets us free, e** **ventually, you'll see my ascendancy.** **And I am not throwin' away my shot!** **I am not throwin' away my shot!** **Hey yo, I'm just like my country,** **I'm young, scrappy, and hungry, a** **nd I'm not throwin' away my shot!"**

**Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" I am not throwin' away my shot, I am not throwin' away my shot, hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry, and I'm not throwin' away my shot! It's time to take a shot!"**

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" I dream of life without a monarchy, the unrest in France will lead to anarchy? Anarchy how you say, how you, oh, anarchy?"**

" I don't sound that bad, do I?"

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**"When I fight, I make the other side panicky, with my-!"**

**Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Shot!"**

**Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice, and I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis, I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance, to socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants, I'm gonna take a-!"**

**Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Shot!"**

**John Laurens:**

**" And but we'll never be truly free, until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me."  
**

John smiled at the version of himself on screen, while Peggy grinned proudly at the man sitting next to her.

**John Laurens:**

**" You and I, do or die, wait 'til I sally in on a stallion, with the first black battalion, have another-!"**

**Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Shot!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**Geniuses, lower your voices, you keep out of trouble and you double your choices, I'm with you, but the situation is fraught, you've got to be carefully taught, if you talk, you're gonna get shot!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Burr, check what we got, Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot, I think your pants look hot-"**

Almost everyone in the room actually laughed at this.

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**"** **Laurens, I like you a lot, l** **et's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot!** **What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot?** **Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not!** **A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?** **Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!...** **Oh, am I talkin' too loud?"**

" Absolutely," Jefferson remarked from his seat.

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth, I never had a group of friends before, I promise that I'll make y'all proud..."**

" You definitally have."

**John Laurens:**

**" Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!"**

**Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**"** **I am not throwin' away my shot!** **I am not throwin' away my shot!** **Hey yo, I'm just like my country,** **I'm young, scrappy and hungry, a** **nd I'm not throwin' away my shot!** **I am not throwin' away my shot!** **I am not throwin' away my shot!** **Hey yo, I'm just like my country,** **I'm young, scrappy and hungry, a** **nd I'm not throwin' away my shot!"**

**John Laurens:**

**"** **Everybody sing!** **Whoa, whoa, whoa!** **Ayy, whoa, whoa!** **Should let 'em hear ya!** **Let's go!** **Whoa, whoa, whoa!** **I said shout it to the rooftops!** **Whoa, whoa, whoa!** **Said, to the rooftops!** **Whoa, whoa, whoa!** **A-come on!** **Come on, let's go!** **Rise up!** **When you're living on your knees, you rise up!** **Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up!** **Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up!"**

" Thank you."

**John Laurens and Chorus:**

**" When are these colonies gonna rise up?** **When are these colonies gonna rise up?** **When are these colonies gonna rise up?** **When are these colonies gonna rise up?** **Rise up?"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**"** **I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory, w** **hen's it gonna get me?** **In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?** **If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?** **Is it like a beat without a melody?** **See, I never thought I'd live past twenty, w** **here I come from some get half as many, a** **sk anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask, w** **e have to make this moment last, that's plenty."**

The majority of the room looked at him with pity in their eyes.

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Scratch that this is not a moment, it's the movement, w** **here all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?** **Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand, w** **e roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land.** **And? If we win our independence?** **Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?** **Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?** **I know the action in the street is excitin' b** **ut Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n' fightin'** **I've been readin' 'n' writin'!** **We need to handle our financial situation, a** **re we a nation of states what's the state of our nation?** **I'm past patiently waitin' I'm passionately mashin' every expectation, e** **very action's an act of creation!** **I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow!** **For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow!"**

**Alexander Hamilton and Chorus:**

**" And I am not throwin' away my shot! I am not throwin' away my shot! Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry, and I'm not throwin' away my shot!"**

**Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, and Chorus:**

****" We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot! We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!** ** **We're gonna, rise up, rise up!** **It's time to take a shot!** **Rise up, rise up!** **It's time to take a shot!** **Rise up, it's time to take a shot!** **Rise up, take a shot, shot, shot!** **It's time to take a shot, time to take a shot!** **And I am not throwin' away my, n** **ot throwin' away my shot!"**


	5. Story Of Tonight

**Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, Chorus:**

**" Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah!"**

" Wait, this song's still not over?"

Victoria spoke up again." This is a transition to the next song."

**John Laurens:**

**" Say let 'em hear ya!"**

**Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, Chorus:**

**" Yeah... Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah, woah, woah... woah... woah... woah..."**

**Hercules Mulligan:**

**" One last round gents."**

" You're still drinking!?"

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I may not live to see our glory..."**

" No, don't say that..."

**John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" I may not live to see our glory."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" But I will gladly join the fight..."**

**John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" But I will gladly join the fight."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" And when our children tell our story..."**

**John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" And when our children tell our story."**

John sadly turned to look at the girl sitting next to him.

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" They'll tell the story of tonight..."**

**Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Let's have another round tonight."**

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" Let's have another round tonight!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Let's have another round tonight..."**

**John Laurens:**

**" Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you... raise a glass to the four of us!"**

**John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Tomorrow they'll be more of us! Telling the story of tonight..."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" They'll tell the story of tonight."**

**John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" No matter what they tell you..."**

**Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Let's have another round tonight!"**

**John Laurens:**

**" R** **aise a glass to the four of us!"**

**Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Tomorrow they'll be more of us!"**

**Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens:**

**" Telling the story of tonight."**

**Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Let's have another round tonight!"**

**Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens:**

**" They'll tell the story of tonight."**

**Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, and Chorus:**

**" Raise a glass to freedom!"**

**Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens:**

**" They'll tell the story of tonight."**

**Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, and Chorus:**

**" Raise a glass to freedom!"**

**Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens:**

**" They'll tell the story of tonight."**

**Chorus:**

**" They'll tell the story of tonight..."**

The room had gone completely silent during that song, most people sadly clutched whoever was sitting next to them, as Victoria sadly stared at the screen, even after a million times of listening to that song, it still had the same impact on her as it did when she'd first listened to it.


	6. The Schuyler Sisters

**Aaron Burr:**

**" There's nothing rich folks love more, than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor, they pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common just to watch them talk!"**

" This is nice and upbeat!"

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded! Uh-oh, but little does he know that his daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza, sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at-"**

**Chorus:**

**" Work! Work!"**

" What?"

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" Angelica!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Work! Work!"**

" Because I didn't introduce them earlier, Renée Elise Goldsberry is playing Angelica and Jasmine Cephas-Jones is playing Peggy."

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Eliza!"**

**Peggy Schuyler:**

**" And Peggy!"**

" I'm included!"

**Chorus:**

**" The Schuyler Sisters!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" Angelica!"**

**Peggy Schuyler:**

**" Peggy!"**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Eliza!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Work!"**

**Peggy Schuyler:**

**" Daddy said to be home by sundown."**

" What can I say? I'm a rule follower... even if I don't agree with the British."

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" Daddy doesn't need to know."**

**Peggy Schuyler:**

**" Daddy said not to go downtown."**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Like I said, you're free to go!"**

A few people looked at her with surprise in their eyes.

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" But—look around, look around, the Revolution’s happening in New York!"**

**Eliza Schuyler and Peggy Schuyler:**

**" New York!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Angelica!"**

**Angelica Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler, and Chorus:**

**" Work!"**

**Peggy Schuyler:**

**" It’s bad enough daddy wants to go to war!"**

She got a few confused looks from some of the soldiers in the room.

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" People shouting in the square!"**

**Peggy Schuyler:**

**" It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore!"**

" That's... reasonable."

Peggy sadly looked down." I just don't want any unnecessary deaths..."

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" New ideas in the air!"**

**Angelica Schuyler and Chorus:**

**" Look around! Look around!"**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Angelica, remind me what we're looking for..."**

**All Men:**

**" She's looking for me!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work, I'm lookin' for a mind at work! I'm lookin' for a mind at work! Whoa!"**

**Angelica Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, and Peggy Schuyler:**

**" Woah!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Work!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city, someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty, excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny, but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money. Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels? You searchin' for an urchin who can give you ideals?"**

" Excuse me!?"

Burr looked at the older Schuyler with a mix of fear and apology in his eyes.

**Angelica Schuyler:  
" Burr, you disgust me."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Ah, so you've discussed me, I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine, so men say that I'm intense or I'm insane, you want a revolution!? I want a revelation! So listen to my declaration!"**

**Angelica Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, and Peggy Schuyler:**

**" We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" And when I meet Thomas Jefferson!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Uhh!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" I'ma compel him to include women in the sequel!"**

" Exactly."

Thomas Jefferson scoffed, but before he could even get one word out, the majority of the room glared daggers at him.

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!"**

**Eliza Schuyler and Peggy Schuyler:**

**" Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!"**

**Angelica Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, and Peggy Schuyler:**

**" History is happening in Manhattan, and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!"**

**Angelica Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler, and Chorus:**

**" In the greatest city in the world!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" 'Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine! So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane! You want a revolution!? I want a revelation! So listen to my declaration!"**

**Angelica Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, and Peggy Schuyler:**

**" We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal!"**

**Angelica Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler, and Chorus:**

**" Look around! L** **ook around! At how l** **ucky we are to be alive right now!** **History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be i** **n the greatest city in the world!** **In the greatest city in the world!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Work! Work!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" Angelica!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Work! Work!"**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Eliza!"**

**Peggy Schuyler:**

**" And Peggy!"**

**Angelica Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, and Peggy Schuyler:**

**" The Schuyler sisters!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Work! Work!"**

**Angelica Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, and Peggy Schuyler:**

**" We're looking for a mind at work!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Work! Work!"**

**Eliza Schuyler and Peggy Schuyler:**

**" Hey!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Work! Work!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" Woah! In the greatest gity-"**

**Angelica Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, and Peggy Schuyler:**

**" In the greatest city in the world!"**

**Chorus:**

**" In the greatest city in the world!"**

John smiled at the girl next to him." That was a nice song."

" It really was!"


	7. Farmers Refuted

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" Hear ye, hear ye, my name is Samuel Seabury, a** **nd I present 'Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress'...** **Heed not the rabble who scream revolution, t** **hey have not your interests at heart."**

**Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Oh my God, tear this dude apart."**

" Oh he will."

" That's exactly what I did."

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution, don't let them lead you astray... This Congress does not speak for me!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Let him be."**

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" They're playing a dangerous game, I pray the king shows you his mercy! For shame, for shame..."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Yo, he'd have you all unravel at the-"**

" Oh boy, here we go."

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" Heed not the rabble-"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Sound of screams but the-"**

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" Who scream-"**

" This is going to be the rest of the song, isn't it."

"... yes."

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Revolution is coming-"**

" He has a good point."

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" Revolution, they-"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" The have-nots are gonna win this!"**

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" Have not your interests at heart-"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" It's hard to listen to you with a straight face."**

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" Chaos and bloodshed are not a-"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us. Honestly, you shouldn't even talk."**

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" Solution, don't let them lead you astray-"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk about Congress?"**

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" This Congress does not speak for me-"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" My dog speaks more eloquently than thee."**

" Nice!"

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" They're playing a dangerous game"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" But strangely, your mange is the same!"**

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" I pray the king shows you his mercy."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Is he in Jersey?"**

" Exactly!"

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" For shame-"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" For the revolution!"**

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" For shame!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" For the revolution!"**

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" Heed-"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna-"**

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" Scream-"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Honestly, look at me, please don't read-"**

**Samuel Seabury:**

**" Not your interests-"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Don't modulate the key then not debate with me, why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea!?"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Alexander, please."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Silence! A** **message from the king!** **A message from the king!** **A message from the king!"**

" Him again!?"

" This isn't his story!"


	8. You'll Be Back

**King George III:**

**" You say, the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay."**

" If your price is a load of useless taxes, then absolutely."

**King George III:**

**" You cry, in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by..."**   
  


" Yeah right, we were all too happy to dump your tea."

**King George III:**

**" Why so sad? Remember we made an arrangement when you went away, now you're making me mad! Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man... You'll be back, soon you'll see, you'll remember you belong to me! You'll be back, time will tell, you'll remember that I served you well. Oceans rise! Empires fall! We have seen each other through it all! And when push comes to shove, I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!"**

" Aww." Alexander spoke with sarcasm." You shouldn't have."

**King George III:**

**" Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da! Da da dat dat da ya da! Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da! Da da dat dat da! You say our love is draining and you can't go on! You'll be the one complaining when I am gone!"**

" Highly unlikely."

**King George III:**

**" And no, don't change the subject,** **'cause you're my favorite subject!** **My sweet, submissive subject!** **My loyal, royal subject!** **Forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever...** **You'll be back like before,** **I will fight the fight and win the war."**

" No way."

**King George III:**

**" For your love, for your praise, and I'll love you 'til my dying days! When you're gone, I'll go mad, so don't throw away this thing we had! 'Cause when push comes to shove, I will... kill your friends and family! To remind you of my love..."**

This actually caused everyone in the room to stop commenting on the song for a moment.

**King George III:**

**"...** **Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da!** **Da da dat dat da ya da!** **Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da!** **Da da dat-** **Everybody!"**

**King George III and Chorus:**

**"** **Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da!** **Da da dat dat da ya da!** **Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da, da da da!** **Dat dat da ya da..."**

" Well... for him, that was actually a kind of good song."


	9. Right Hand Man

**Chorus:**

**" British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water... Thirty-two thousand troops in New York Harbor... Thirty-two thousand troops in New York Harbor! When they surround our troops- They surround our troops- When they surround our troops-"**

" Oh no..."

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war, I knew that I was poor; I knew it was the only way to-"**

**Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Rise up!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" If they tell my story, I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or-"**

**Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Rise up!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I will fight for this land, but there's only one man who can give us a command, so we can-"**

**Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Rise up!"**

" Oh... great... I get a big entrance."

It was pretty much the first time the general had spoken since they'd gotten there, but everyone understood what he meant.

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Understand, it's the only way to-"**

**Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Rise up! Rise up!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Here he comes."**

**Chorus:**

**" Here comes the General!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Ladies and Gentlemen!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Here comes the General!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" The moment you've been waiting for!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Here comes the General!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" The pride of Mount Vernon!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Here comes the General!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" George Washington!"**

General Washington sighed in slight annoyance as the audience onscreen began clapping.

**George Washington:**

**" We are out-gunned!"**

**Chorus:**

**" What!?"**

**George Washington:**

**" Out-manned!"**

**Chorus:**

**" What!?"**

**George Washington:**

**" Out-numbered, out-planned! We gotta make an all-out stand. Hey yo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man!... Check it — Can I be real a second? For just a millisecond? Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second? Now I'm the model of a modern major general, the venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all lining up, to put me up on a pedestal, writing letters to relatives, embellishing my elegance and eloquence, but the elephant is in the room. The truth is in your face when you hear the British cannons go-"**

**Chorus:**

**" Boom!"**

The sound shook everyone in the room, especially those who had fought in that battle.

**George Washington:**

**" Any hope of success is fleeting, how can I keep leading when the people I'm leading keep retreating? We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn. Knight takes rook, but look, we are out-gunned!"**

**Chorus:**

**" What!?"**

**George Washington:**

**" Out-manned!"**

**Chorus:**

**" What!?"**

**George Washington:**

**" Out-numbered, out-planned! We gotta make an all-out stand! Hey yo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man... Incoming!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" They're battering down the Battery, check the damages."**

**Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Brah!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages!"**

**Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Brah!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us! Hamilton won't abandon ship; yo, let's steal their cannons!"**

" Alexander!"

**Chorus:**

**" Boom!"**

**George Washington:**

**" Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray, and-!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Boom!"**

**George Washington:**

**" Goes the cannon, we're abandoning Kips Bay, and-"**

**Chorus:**

**" Boom!"**

**George Washington:**

**" There's another ship, and-"**

**Chorus:**

**" Boom!"**

**George Washington:**

**" We just lost the southern tip, and-"**

**Chorus:**

**" Boom!"**

**George Washington:**

**"** **We gotta run to Harlem quick; we can't afford another slip!** **Guns and horses giddy up,** **I decide to divvy up my forces, t** **hey're skittish as the British cut the city up.** **This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny,** **I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:** **"Are these the men with which I am to defend America?"** **We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance,** **I cannot be everywhere at once, people!** **I'm in dire need of assistance..."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Your Excellency, sir."**

" Oh no... not this again."

**George Washington:**

**" Who are you?"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Aaron Burr, sir. Permission to state my case?"**

**George Washington:**

**" As you were."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Sir, I was a captain under General Montgomery, until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec, and well, in summary: I think that I could be of some assistance. I admire how you keep firing on the British from a distance."**

**George Washington:**

**" Huh."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**"** **I have some questions, a couple of suggestions, o** **n how to fight instead of fleeing west."**

**George Washington:**

**" Yes?"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Well-"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Your Excellency? You wanted to see me?"**

**George Washington:**

**" Hamilton, come in. Have you met Burr?"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Yes, sir!"**

**Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr:**

**" We keep meeting."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out —"**

**George Washington:**

**" Burr."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Sir?"**

**George Washington:**

**" Close the door on your way out."**

A few people watching winced.

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Have I done something wrong, sir?"**

**George Washington:**

**" On the contrary, I called you here because our odds are beyond scary. Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh —"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Sir?"**

**George Washington:**

**" Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Sir!"**

**George Washington:**

**" Don't get me wrong; you're a young man of great renown, I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown. Nathanael Greene and Henry Knox wanted to hire you —"**

**Alexander Hamilton:  
" Yeah, to be their secretary! I don't think so."**

**George Washington:**

**" Now why are you upset?"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I'm not."**

" You definitely are."

**George Washington:**

**" It's all right you want to fight: you've got a hunger, I was just like you when I was younger. Head full of fantasies of dying like a martyr?"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Yes."**

**George Washington:**

**" Dying is easy, young man; living is harder."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Why are you telling me this?"**

**George Washington:**

**" I'm being honest, I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised. We are a powder keg about to explode, I need someone like you to lighten the load... so?"**

**Chorus:**

**" I am not throwing away my shot... I am not throwing away my shot... Hey yo, I'm just like my country! I'm young, scrappy, and hungry!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I am not throwing away my shot!"**

**George Washington:**

**" Son-"**

**George Washington and Chorus:**

**" We are out-gunned, out-manned!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" You need all the help you can get, I have some friends: Laurens, Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette!"**

" Yeah!"

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" **Okay, what else?"****

**George Washington and Chorus:**

**" Out-numbered! Out-planned!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" We'll need some spies on the inside! Some king's men who might let some things slide!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Boom!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I'll write to Congress and tell them we need supplies, you rally the guys, master the element of surprise!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Chick-a-boom!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I'll rise above my station, organize your information! 'Til we rise to the occasion of our new nation, sir!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Here comes the General!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Rise up!"**

**John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" What!?"**

**Chorus:**

**" Here comes the General!"**

**Alexander Hamilton, Angelica Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, and Peggy Schuyler:**

**" Rise up!"**

**John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" What!?"**

**Chorus:**

**" Here comes the General!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" What!?"**

**George Washington:**

**" And his right-hand man!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Boom!"**

" I'm so glad that's over... again."


	10. A Winters Ball

**Aaron Burr:**

**" How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore-"**

" This again!? Come on."

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Go on and on, grow into more of a phenomenon? Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother-"**

" What's with all the insults?"

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Be seated at the right hand of the father, Washington hires Hamilton right on sight, but Hamilton still wants to fight, not write. Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable, but what do we have in common? We're reliable with the-"**

**All Men:**

**" Ladies!"**

" Oh... great."

**Aaron Burr:**

**" There are so many to deflower!"**

Angelica got up, looking furious." Excuse you!?"

" No Disrespect meant! That was a bad choice of words!"

**All Men:**

**" Ladies!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Looks proximity to power!"**

**All Men:**

**" Ladies!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" They delighted and distracted him, Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" That's true!"**

**Chorus:**

**" 1780."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" A winters ball-"**

Eliza spoke up for the first time in ages." Ooh! Our weddings coming up!"

**Aaron Burr:**

**" And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all, Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?"**

" What?"

" Don't worry dear, I hadn't met you yet."

**Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, and John Laurens:**

**" Hey, hey, hey hey, hey, hey, hey, hey..."**


	11. Helpless

**Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, John Laurens, and Chorus:**

**" Hey, hey, hey, hey."**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Ooh, I do, I do, I do, I do!"**

**Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, John Laurens, and Chorus:**

**" Hey, hey, hey, hey."**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Hey! Ooh, I do, I do, I do, I do!** **Boy, you got me helpless!** **Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit,** **I'm helpless!** **Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em!** **I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight, w** **e were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night.** **Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room, t** **hen you walked in and my heart went, 'Boom!'** **Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom, e** **verybody's dancin' and the band's top volume, g** **rind to the rhythm as we wine and dine, g** **rab my sister and whisper '** **Yo, this one's mine.'"**

**All Women:**

**" Ooh!"**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" My sister made her way across the room to you."**

**All Women:**

**" Ooh!"**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" And I got nervous thinking 'What's she gonna do?'"**

**All Women:**

**" Ooh!"**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin', 'I'm through!'"**

**All Women:**

**" Ooh!"**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" And suddenly I'm helpless! Oh, look at those eyes!**

**All Women:**

**" Look into your eyes!"**

**Eliza Schuyler:  
" And the sky's the limit! I'm helpless!"**

**All Women:**

**" Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em! Helpless!**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" I am so into you! I am so into you! I'm helpless!"**

**All Women:**

**"** ******Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit I'm helpless! I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Where are you taking me?"**

**Angelica Schuyler:  
**

**" I'm about to change your life."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Then by all means, lead the way."**

" This is when we met!" Eliza spoke excitedly as she watched on-screen Alexander and Angelica walked over to the woman playing her.

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Schuyler?"**

**Angelica Schuyler:** ****

**" My sister."**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Thank you for all your service."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" I'll leave you to it."**

**All Women:**

**" One week later!"**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" I'm writin' a letter nightly! Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me, laughin' at my sister 'cause she wants to form a harem."**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him."**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Ha! Two weeks later in the living room stressin'! My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin'! I'm dying inside as you wine and dine, and I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do!"**

**All Women:**

**" Ooh!"**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" My father makes his way across the room to you!"**

**All Women:**

**" Ooh!"**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" I panic for a second, thinking, 'We're through'"**

**All Women:**

**" Ooh!"**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" But then he shakes your hand and says, 'Be true'!** **And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm helpless** **Helpless!"**

**All Women:**

**"** **Look** **into your eyes a** **nd the sky's the limit,** **I'm helpless!"**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Helpless!"**

**All Women:**   
**" Down for the count a** **nd I'm drownin' in 'em!** **Helpless!**

**Eliza Schuyler:**   
**" That boy is mine! That boy is mine!"**

**All Women:**

**" Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit!** **I'm helpless!"**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Helpless!"**

**All Women:**

**" Down for the count and I'm drownin' in em!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**"** **Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name, a** **n acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame, a** **ll I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain, a** **couple of college credits and my top-notch brain!** **Insane! Your family brings out a different side of me,** **Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me, n** **o stress, my love for you is never in doubt, w** **e'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out.** **I've been livin' without a family since I was a child, m** **y father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild, b** **ut I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real, a** **nd long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God y** **ou'll never feel so-"**

**All Women:**

**" Helpless!"**

" That was so sweet!"

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" I do, I do, I do, I do!"  
**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Eliza!"**

**All Women:  
" Helpless!"**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" I do, I do, I do, I do! "**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I've never felt so-"  
**

**All Women:**

**" Helpless! Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Yo, my life is going fine 'cause Eliza's in it!"**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit, I'm Helpless! Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em!"**

**Chorus:**

**" In New York, you can be a new man, in New York, you can be a new man, in New York, you can be a new man..."**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Helpless!"**

" So... after this we're going to be in the future?"

" Not yet, there's still one more song before we get to the parts you haven't experienced yet."


	12. Satisfied

**John Laurens:**

**" Alright, alright! That's what I'm talkin' about! Now, everyone give it up for the maid of honor, Angelica Schuyler!"**

Angelica's face visibly paled, as she already had a feeling what was about to happen.

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" A toast to the groom!"**

**Chorus"**

**" To the groom! To the groom! To the groom!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" To the bride!"**

**Chorus:**

**" To the bride! To the bride! To the bride!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" From your sister!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Angelica! Angelica!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" Who is always by your side!"**

**Chorus:**

**" By your side! By your side!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" To your union!"**

**Chorus:**

**" To the union! To the revolution!"**

" Yeah! To the revolution!"

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" And the hope that you provide!"**

**Chorus:**

**" You provide! You provide!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" May you always!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Always!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" Be satisfied!"**

**Chorus:**

**"** **Rewind-** **Rewind, rewind,** **Helpless- sky's- sky's-** **Drownin' in em!** **Drownin', rewind!"**

A few people turned to those sitting next to them in confusion.

" What's going on?"

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" I remember that night I just might-"**

**Chorus:**

**" Rewind!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" I remember that night I just might-"**

**Chorus:**

**" Rewind!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" I remember that night, I remember that- I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days! I remember those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win our praise, I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place, but Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face!"**

" What?"

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" I have never been the same, intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame, and when you said "Hi", I forgot my dang name! Set my heart aflame, every part aflame-"**

**Everyone:**

**" This is not a game."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied."**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself."**

**Alexander Hamilton:** ****

**" You're like me, I'm never satisfied."**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" Is that right?"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I've never been satisfied."**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" My name is Angelica Schuyler."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Alexander Hamilton."**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" Where's your family from?"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Not important, there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait."**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**"** **So, so, so, s** **o this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level, w** **hat the hell is the catch? I** **t's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light, i** **t's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite, y** **ou see it, right?** **The conversation lasted two minutes, m** **aybe three minutes, everything we said in total agreement.** **It's a dream and it's a bit of a dance, a** **bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance, h** **e's a bit of a flirt, but I'ma give it a chance.** **I asked about his family, did you see his answer?** **His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance, h** **e's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants.** **Handsome, boy, does he know it.** **Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it,** **I wanna take him far away from this place, t** **hen I turn and see my sister's face and she is..."**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Helpless!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" And I know! She is-"**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Helpless!"**

" Angelica... why didn't you say something about it to me?"

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" And I realize-"**

**Angelica Schuyler and Chorus:**

**" Three** **fundamental truths at the exact same time!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Where are you taking me?"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" I'm about to change your life."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Then, by all means, lead the way."**

**Chorus:**

**" Number one!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich, my father has no sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for one,  
so I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious, and Alexander is penniless. Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less..."**

" That... was very impressive to listen two."

" Yeah, it's a more modern form of singing."

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Schuyler?"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" My sister."**

**Chorus:**

**" Number two!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" He's after me 'cause I'm a Schuyler sister, that elevates his status, I'd have to be naïve to set that aside, maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza, now that's his bride. Nice going, Angelica, he was right, you will never be satisfied."**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**" Thank you for all your service."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" I'll leave you to it."**

" That line seems so much different now..."

**Chorus:**

**" Number three!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind! If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned, he'd be mine, she would say, 'I'm fine'! She'd be lying!... But when I fantasize at night it's Alexander's eyes, as I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly... At least my dear Eliza's his wife... At least I keep his eyes in my life... To the groom!"**

**Chorus:**

**" To the groom! To the groom! To the groom!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" To the bride!"**

**Chorus:**

**" To the bride! To the bride! To the bride!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" From your sister!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Angelica! Angelica!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" Who is always by your side!"**

**Chorus:**

**" By your side! By your side!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" To your union!"**

**Chorus:**

**" To the union! To the revolution!"**

" Yeah!"

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" And the hope that you provide!"**

**Chorus:**

**" You provide! You provide!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" May you always!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Always!"**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" Be satisfied!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Be satisfied, be satisfied, be satisfied..."**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**" And I know, she'll be happy as his bride..."**

**Chorus:**

**" Be satisfied, be satisfied, be satisfied..."**

**Angelica Schuyler:**

**"** **And I know...** **He will never be satisfied...** **I will never be satisfied..."**

" Angelica..." the middle Schuyler sister took her sister's hand in her own." You should've said something about how you felt... I would've backed down."

" Exactly why I said nothing... I wanted you to be happy."


	13. Story Of Tonight ( Reprise )

**John Laurens:**

**" I may not live to see our glory!"**

" Oh... this again..."

**Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" I may not live to see our glory!"**

**John Laurens:**

**" But I've seen wonders great and small!"**

**Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" I've seen wonders great and small!"**

**John Laurens:**

**" 'Cause if the tomcat can get married!"**

**Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" If Alexander can get married!"**

**John Laurens:**

**"** **There's hope for our ass, after all!"**

" Hey!"

**Marquis de Lafayette:  
**

**" Raise a glass to freedom."**

**John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Hey! Something you will never see again!"**

**Hercules Mulligan:**

**" No matter what she tells you** **!"**

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" Let's have another round tonight!"**

**John Laurens:**

**" Rais a glass to the four of us!"**

**Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Ho!"**

**Hercules Mulligan:**

**" To the newly not poor of us!"**

**Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, and Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" Woo!"**

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" We'll tell the story of tonight!"**

**John Laurens:  
**

**" Let's have another round-"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Sir!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I didn't think that you would make it."  
**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" To be sure-"**

**Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Burr!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" I came to say congratulations."**

**Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Spit a verse, Burr!"**

**Aaron Burr:  
**

**" I see the whole gang is here."**

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" You are the worst, Burr!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Ignore them, congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel, I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" No, you don't."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Yes, I do."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Now be sensible, from what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable."**

**John Laurens:**

**" Well, well, I heard, you've got a special someone on the side, Burr."**

Nearly everyone turned to look at Burr in surprise.

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Is that so?"**

**John Laurens:**

**" What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" I should go."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" No, these guys should go."**

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" What!?"**

**John Laurens:**

**" No!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Leave us alone."**

**Hercules Mulligan:**

**" Man!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" It's alright, Burr, I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr."**

**Aaron Burr:**

****"** ** **You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" What do you mean?"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" She's married."**

" What!?"

" Woah!"

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I see..."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" She's married to a British officer."**

" What!? Burr!?"

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Oh shit-"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Congrats again, Alexander, smile more, I'll see you on the other side of the war."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I will never understand you, If you love this woman, go get her! What are you waiting for?"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" I'll see you on the other side of the war."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I'll see you on the other side of the war."**


	14. Wait For It

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Theodosia writes me a letter every day."**

" Theodosia? Is that the girl-?"

" Yes."

**Aaron Burr:**

**" I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away... He's on the British side in Georgia, he's trying to keep the colonies in line... but he can keep all of Georgia, Theodosia, she's mine... Love doesn't discriminate, between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes, and we keep loving anyway. We laugh and we cry and we break, and we make our mistakes, and if there's a reason I'm by her side, when so many have tried... then I'm willing to wait for it... I'm willing to wait for it... My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher."**

**Chorus:**

**" Preacher, Preacher, Preacher..."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" But there are things that the homilies and hymns won't teach ya..."**

**Chorus:**

**" Teach ya, Teach ya, Teach ya..."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" My mother was a genius."**

**Chorus:**

**" Genius."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" My father commanded respect..."**

**Chorus:  
**

**" Respect, respect..."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" When they died they left no instructions, j** **ust a legacy to protect...** **Death doesn't discriminate, b** **etween the sinners and the saints, i** **t takes and it takes and it takes, a** **nd we keep living anyway.** **We rise and we fall and we break a** **nd we make our mistakes, a** **nd if there's a reason I'm still alive, w** **hen everyone who loves me has died...** **I'm willing to wait for it."**

**Chorus:**

**" Wait for it."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**"** **I'm willing to wait for it,** **I am the one thing in life I can control,** **I am inimitable,** **I am an original, I'm not falling behind or running late, I'm not standing still, I am lying in wait!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Wait! Wait! Wait!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb!"  
**

**Chorus:**

**" Climb, climb, climb!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" He has something to prove, he has nothing to lose!"**

" He does now."

**Chorus:  
" Lose, lose, lose, lose!"  
**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Hamilton's pace is relentless, he wastes no time!"**

**Chorus:  
" Time, time, time!"**

**Aaron Burr:  
" What is it like in his shoes?... ** **Hamilton doesn't hesitate... h** **e exhibits no restraint, h** **e takes and he takes and he takes, a** **nd he keeps winning anyway...** **He changes the game, h** **e plays and he raises the stakes, a** **nd if there's a reason h** **e seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit** **I'm willing to wait for it!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Wait for it!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**"** **I'm willing to wait for it!** **Life doesn't discriminate, b** **etween the sinners and the saints, i** **t takes and it takes and it takes!"**

**Chorus:**

**" And we keep living anyway!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" We Rise!"**

**Chorus:**

**" And we fall!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" We fall! And if there's a reason I'm still alive! When so many have died! Then I'm willin' to... Wait for it... Wait for it..."**

**Chorus:**

**" Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, Wait..."**

"... That actually explains a lot."

" Yeah... Burr, you're alright."

" Thanks."


	15. Stay Alive

**Eliza Hamilton:**

**" Stay Alive..."**

" Oh no."

**All Women:**

**" Stay Alive..."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I have never seen the General so despondent I have taken over writing all his correspondence Congress writes, 'George, attack the British forces.' I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence."**

**George Washington:**

**" The cavalry's not coming."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" But sir-"**

**George Washington:**

**" Alex, listen. There's only one way for us to win this. Provoke outrage, outright."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" That's right!"**

**George Washington:**

**" Don’t engage, strike by night Remain relentless ‘til their troops take flight."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight."**

**George Washington:**

**" Outrun."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Outrun."**

**George Washington:**

**" Outlast."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Outlast."**

**George Washington:**

**" Hit ‘em quick, get out fast."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Chick-a-plao!"**

" Some of the words in this show are very confusing."

**George Washington:**

**" Stay alive ‘til this horror show is past, we’re gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Raise a glass!"**

**Hercules Mulligan:**

**" I go back to New York and my apprenticeship."**

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" I ask for French aid, I pray that France has sent a ship."**

**John Laurens:**

**" I stay at work with Hamilton, we write essays against slavery, and every day’s a test of our camaraderie and bravery."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" We cut supply lines, we steal contraband, we pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand. And ev’ry day 'Sir, entrust me with a command,' And ev’ry day-"**

**George Washington:**

**" No."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" He dismisses me out of hand. Instead of me, he promotes Charles Lee! Makes him second-in-command!"**

**Charles Lee:**

**" I'm a general! Wee!"**

" I already don't like him."

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Yeah. He’s not the choice I would have gone with-"**

**Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, and Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth."**

**George Washington:**

**" Everyone attack!"**

**Charles Lee:**

**" Retreat!"**

**George Washington:**

**" Attack!"**

**Charles Lee:**

**" Retreat!"**

**George Washington:**

**" What are you doing!? Lee! Get back on your feet!"**

**Charles Lee:**

**" But there's so many of them!"**

**George Washington:**

**" I’m sorry, is this not your speed?! Hamilton!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Ready, sir!"**

**George Washington:**

**" Have Lafayette take the lead!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Yes sir!"**

" Well that was... disappointing."

**John Laurens:**

**" A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat!"**

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Charles Lee was left behind without a pot to piss in, he started sayin’ this to anybody who would listen-"**

**Charles Lee:**

**" Washington cannot be left alone to his devices. Indecisive, from crisis to crisis, the best thing he can do for the revolution is turn n’ go back to plantin’ tobacco in Mount Vernon."**

" Alright, that's it. Someone has to do something about this guy."

" Just wait."

**Chorus:**

**" Oo!!"**

**George Washington:**

**" Don’t do a thing, history will prove him wrong."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" But, sir!"**

**George Washington:**

**" We have a war to fight, let's move along."**

**John Laurens:**

**" Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I can’t disobey direct orders."**

**John Laurens:**

**"... Then I'll do it."**

" What!?"

" John, this could quite possibly be the way you die!"

" Why would you agree to that!"

Laurens just stayed silent, staring wide-eyed at the screen, a look of what was almost fear on his face.

**John Laurens:**

**" Alexander, you’re the closest friend I’ve got."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Laurens, do not throw away your shot."**

" John! Why would you do that!?"

Even with the song over people were still reacting to what had happened, and Katelyn, watching this all happen, paused the film momentarily.

" You know you die sooner in life!" Peggy's voice seemed to drown out everyone else's yelling." From the beginning song, we knew that you'd die! This entire time everyone knew it was going to happen and yet you still do reckless things!"

" Peggy, this me didn't know that, but I swear when we get sent back, I'll be more cautious..."


	16. 10 Duel Commandments

**All Men:**

**" One, Two, Three, Four-"**

**Everyone:**

**" Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine!"**

**Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, John Laurens, Charles Lee:**

**" It's the ten duel commandments!"**

**Everyone:**

**" It's the ten duel commandments!... Number One!"**

**John Laurens:**

**" The challenge, demand satisfaction, if they apologize, no need for further action!"  
  
**

**Everyone:**

**" Number two!"**

**John Laurens:**

**" If they don't, grab a friend, that's your second."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Your Lieutenant, when there's reckoning to be reckoned."**

" What you're both doing is incredibly stupid."

" Yeah... I know."

**Everyone:**

**" Number Three!"**

**Charles Lee:**

**" Have your seconds meet face to face."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Negotiate a peace-"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Or negotiate a time and place."**

" You just can't back down from a challenge, can you Alexander?"

**Aaron Burr:**

**" This is commonplace, 'specially 'tween recruits."  
**

**Everyone:**

**" Most disputes die and no one shoots! Number four!"**

**John Laurens:**

**" If they don't reach a peace, that's alright, time to get some pistols and a doctor on site."**

" Oh no..."

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" You have him turn around, so he can have deniability."**

**Everyone:**

**" Five!"**

**Charles Lee:**

**" Duel before the sun is in the sky!"**

**Everyone:**

**"** **Pick a place to die where it's high and dry!** **Number six!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Leave a note for your next of kin, tell 'em where you been, pray that Hell or Heaven lets you in."**

**Everyone:**

**" Seven!"**

**Charles Lee:**

**" Confess your sins! Ready for the moment of adrenaline! When you finally face your opponent!"**

" Oh no... no, no, no..."

**Everyone:**

**" Number eight!"**

**Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, John Laurens, Charles Lee:**

**" Your last chance to negotiate, send in your seconds see if they can set the record straight."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Alexander."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Aaron Burr, sir."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Sure, but your man has to answer for his words, Burr."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" With his life? We both know that's absurd, sir."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Hang on, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous?"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Okay, so we're doing this."**

" Please don't die, please don't die..."

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Number nine! Look him in the eye, aim no higher, summon all the courage you require, then count!"**

" I can't look."

**All Men:**

**" One, Two, Three, Four-"**

**Everyone:**

**" Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Number-"**

**Everyone:**

**" Ten Paces!"**

**Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr:**

**" Fire!"**

"... I won!"


	17. Meet Me Inside

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**"** **Lee, do you yield!?"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" You shot him in the side! Yes, he yields!"**

" You did it! You won!"

" Nice job John!"

Burr looked towards the back row in confusion." Is this really something we should be celebrating?"

**John Laurens:**

**"** **I'm satisfied."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**"** **Yo, we gotta clear the field."**

**Alexander Hamilton:  
**

**" Go! We won!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Here comes the general!"**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" This should be fun."**

**George Washinton:**

**" What is the meaning of this? Mr. Burr, get a medic for the general."**

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Yes, sir."**

**George Washington:**

**" Lee, you will never agree with me, but believe me, these young men don't speak for me. Thank you for your service."**

General Washington nodded in agreement with the stage version of himself.

**Aaron Burr:**

**"** **Let's ride."**

**George Washington:**

**" Hamilton."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Sir."**

**George Washington:**

**" Meet me inside."**

**Chorus:**

**" Meet him inside. Meet him inside. Meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside."**

**George Washington:**

**" Son-"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Don't call me son."**

Both the General and Alexander winced at the tone the actor had used.

**George Washington:**

**" This war is hard enough without infighting."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Lee called you out, we called his bluff-"**

**George Washington:**

**" You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth, that would've shut him up."**

**George Washington:**

**" Son-"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**"** **I'm notcha son."**

**George Washington:**

**" Watch your tone, I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**"** **Charles Lee, Thomas Conway, t** **hese men take your name and they rake it t** **hrough the mud."**

**George Washington:**

**" My name's been through a lot, I can take it."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Well, I don't have your name, I don't have your titles, I don't have your land, but, if you-"**

**George Washington:**

**" No."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war-"**

**George Washington:**

**" Or you could die and we need you alive."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" I'm more than willing to die."**

**George Washington:**

**" Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive!"**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Call me son one more time."**

Almost everyone in the room held their breath as the actors went silent for a moment.

**George Washington:**

**" Go home, Alexander. That's an order from your commander."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Sir-"**

**George Washington:**

**" Go home."**

The General looked across the empty seat to the man he saw as a son, pity in his eyes." So- Alexander, I'm sorry how I reacted, I promise that if I don't have a good reason behind this decision, I won't make the same choice in our future... or past from a certain view."


	18. That Would Be Enough

**Eliza Hamilton:**

**" Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now. Look around, look around..."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" How long have you known?"**

**Eliza Hamilton:**

**" A month or so."**

" What's... What do they mean?"

" I think." Eliza spoke up." She's- or I'm, pregnant during this part of the story, we're going to be parents Alexander!"

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Eliza, you should have told me..."**

**Eliza Hamilton:**

**" I wrote to the General a month ago."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" No."**

**Eliza Hamilton:**

**" I begged him to send you home."**

" So that's why..."

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" You should have told me."**

**Eliza Hamilton:**

**" I'm not sorry! I knew you'd fight until the war was won."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" The war's not done."**

**Eliza Hamilton:**

**" But you deserve a chance to meet your son. Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now."**

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**" Will you relish being a poor man's wife? Unable to provide for your life?"**

**Eliza Hamilton:**

**"** **I relish being your wife...** **Look around, look around...** **Look at where you are, l** **ook at where you started.** **The fact that you're alive is a miracle, j** **ust stay alive, that would be enough, a** **nd if this child s** **hares a fraction of your smile, o** **r a fragment of your mind, l** **ook out world!** **That would be enough.** **I don't pretend to know t** **he challenges you're facing, t** **he worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind, b** **ut I'm not afraid!** **I know who I married, s** **o long as you come home at the end of the day, t** **hat would be enough.** **We don't need a legacy, w** **e don't need money."**

Victoria glanced knowingly to one of the hidden camera's Katelyn was watching everyone through.

**Eliza Hamilton:**

**" If I could grant you peace of mind, i** **f you could let me inside your heart, o** **h, let me be a part of the narrative.** **In the story they will write someday, l** **et this moment be the first chapter, w** **here you decide to stay...** **And I could be enough...** **And we could be enough...** **That would be enough.** **"**


	19. Guns and Ships

**Aaron Burr:**

**" How does a-"**

" Oh come on!"

" This again!?"

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower, somehow defeat a global superpower? How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire? Leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross' flag higher? Yo, turns out we have a secret weapon, an immigrant, you know and love, who's unafraid to step in. He's constantly confusin', confoundin' the British henchmen!"**

Alexander smirked.

**Aaron Burr:**

**" Ev'ryone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Lafayette!"**

" I get a song!?"

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" I'm takin' this horse by the reins makin' Redcoats redder with bloodstains!"**

Everyone went silent in shock at the fast-paced singing.

**Chorus:**

**" Lafayette!"**

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains, I'm-"**

**Chorus:**

**" Lafayette!"**

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" Watch me engagin' em! Escapin' em! Enragin' em! I'm-"**

**Chorus:**

**" Lafayette!"**

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" I go to France for more funds."**

" You think I can actually sing that fast?"

" I wouldn't test your voice like that."

**Chorus:**

**" Lafayette!"**

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" I come back with more guns, and ships, and so the balance shifts."**

**George Washington:**

**" We rendezvous with Rochambeau, consolidate their gifts."**

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" We can end this war at Yorktown, cut them off at sea, but for this to succeed, there is someone else we need."**

**George Washington:**

**" I know."**

**Chorus:**

**" Hamilton!"**

" Yes!"

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" Sir, he knows what to do in a trench, ingenuitive and fluent in French, I mean-"**

**Chorus:**

**" Hamilton!"**

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" Sir, you're gonna have to use him eventually, what's he gonna do on the bench ami?"**

**Chorus:**

**" Hamilton!"**

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" No one has more resilience or matches my practical tactical brilliance!"**

**Chorus:**

**" Hamilton!"**

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" You wanna fight for your land back?"**

**Chorus:**

**" Hamilton!"**

**George Washington:**

**" I need my right-hand man back."**

" Yes!"

" I'm going back!"

**Marquis de Lafayette:**

**" Ah! Uh, get ya right-hand man, back!** **You know you gotta get ya right-hand man back!** **I mean you gotta put some thought i** **nto the letter but the sooner the better t** **o get your right-hand man back!"**

**George Washington:**

**" Alexander Hamilton, troops are waiting in the field for you. If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide! Oh, Alexander Hamilton, I have soldiers that will yield for you. If we manage to get this right, they'll surrender by early light! The world will never be the same, Alexander!"**


	20. History Has Its Eyes On You

**George Washington:**

**" I was younger than you are now, when I was given my first command, I led my men straight into a massacre. I witnessed their deaths firsthand..."**

Everyone looked at the general with sympathy.

**George Washington:**

**" I made every mistake, and felt the shame rise in me, and even now I lie awake, knowing history has its eyes on me."**

**Chorus:**

**" Whoa oh oh... Whoa... Whoa, Yeah."**

**George Washington:**

**" History has its eyes on me."**

**Chorus:**

**" Whoa oh oh... Whoa... Whoa, Yeah."**

**George Washington:**

**" Let me tell you what I wish I'd known, when I was young and dreamed of glory, you have no control-"**

**George Washington and Company:**

**" Who lives, who dies, who tells your story."**

**George Washington:**

**" I know that we can win, I know that greatness lies in you, but remember from here on in-"**

**All Men:**

**" History has its eyes on you."**

**Chorus:**

**" Whoa oh oh... Whoa... Whoa..."**

**Everyone:**

**" History has its eyes on you."**


End file.
